


Bad Days, Drunk Nights, Tough Mornings

by musicgirl1120



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hangover, Mild Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: A two-shot requested by Karyn_roberts.  Maya has a terrible day at work and ends up getting very drunk.  Carina takes care of her.  Then, a few months later, Maya does the same for Carina when she has a rough day.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Drunk Maya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karyn_roberts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karyn_roberts/gifts).



The day had sucked. There was no other way to put it. They had gotten a call to a major traffic collision that involved ten cars, and almost everyone had died, including five kids. Then, they got called to a fire at a home daycare, and everyone did not survive, so the entire A shift at Station 19 was in a terrible mood. They had then gotten called to a major scene twenty minutes before shift ended, meaning they worked an extra ten hours. Days like that were hard. 

To top it off, Maya had had a run in with her father the day before. It hadn’t been long. She was running in the park not far from the station before shift when he stepped in front of her, almost causing her to crash into him because she had been mildly distracted thinking about trip she and Carina were talking about taking the following month. 

She tried to run away from him, but he wouldn’t get out of her way, demanding to know why she had been ignoring him for the past ten months. She managed to get away eventually, but only after he told her how sloppy her form was, how she had put on weight, and how disappointed he was in her. 

Maya had been working hard in therapy to essentially deprogram her brain from everything her father had done to her, but seeing him again, having him her in her face, brought her back to being a kid all over again. She had spent ten minutes in her bunk working herself out of the panic attack the confrontation brought on. 

That, on top of how bad the shift was work wise, put Maya in a terrible mood, and all she wanted to do was forget everything. They all decided to go drinking because no one wanted to take the day they had had home with them. 

They went to Joe’s, everyone settling the back of the bar with their drinks. Everyone had noticed their captain’s bad mood so when she sat down at a table on the edge of the area they had taken over, they all left her alone. Vic and Andy both kept an eye on her, knowing that something more was bothering her than the shitty shift they had just gone through. 

Finally, when Maya went to order her third whisky after the 4 beers she had already had, Vic and Andy flanked her at the bar, getting her water and bringing her back to the table. 

“Alright,” Andy said, “Spill. What is going on?” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, “I want another drink.” 

“No,” Vic said, “You are already going to be a handful for Carina tonight. There’s no way you are having more.” 

“Leave me alone,” Maya said, giving both of them a side eye. 

“Come on Mai,” Andy said, “This isn’t what you do anymore. Talk to us.” 

“I saw my dad yesterday,” Maya said, looking down, “And then we worked that awful shift, and all I want to do is to forget it.” 

As they were sitting there, Vic had shot Carina a text, asking if she was home, knowing that was what Maya needed more than another drink or even their company. Carina texted her back, saying she was home, but she thought they were all hanging out tonight. 

“Alright,” Vic said, the soberest among them because she had a training in the morning, “We are getting an Uber, and I am taking you to your house. We all know this is not where you need to be right now.” 

Maya nodded, trying not to start crying. 

“Do you want me to come?” Andy asked as Vic ordered a car. 

“I’ve got her,” Vic said, “I need to go home anyways. I have my refresher EMT course in the morning.” 

“Right,” Andy nodded, “Alright. Well, I’ll help you get her outside.” 

They helped their friend up, Vic waving a quick goodbye to the rest of the team before they got Maya outside. Luckily, their car pulled up just them, Andy helping Vic get Maya into the car. 

“Is she going to puke in my car?” the driver asked, seeing how terrible Maya looked, “Because if so, get out.” 

“Maya, can you make it to your house?” Vic asked as the blonde closed her eyes, putting her head on Vic’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” Maya slurred. 

“Listen, the ride is only like half a mile. Just go,” Vic said, hoping Maya was right. 

“Fine,” the driver nodded, starting to drive. 

They got to Maya and Carina’s place without incident, Vic thanking the driver as she got Maya out. They took the elevator, Vic having no desire to drag her friend up three flights of stairs. 

“Why are we at my apartment?” Maya asked as they stepped out of the elevator. 

“Because you need to be home,” Vic said, knocking on the door. 

“Thanks for bringing her home, Vic,” Carina said, opening the door. 

“Of course,” Vic said as Carina took Maya into the apartment, settling her on the couch before going back to talk to the younger firefighter. 

“How much did she have?” Carina asked, trying to judge how bad their night was going to be. 

“Four beers, two whiskeys, and I think she did two rounds of tequila shots, although I’m not positive,” Vic said as Carina winced, “And I didn’t see her eat anything all day so she’s probably going to be pretty bad. Sorry.” 

“You all had a bad shift?” Carina asked, only hearing parts from her girlfriend. 

“Yeah,” Vic said, rubbing her temples, “And we worked close to 34 hours. Oh, she also mentioned she ran into her dad yesterday.” 

“Dio Mio,” Carina sighed, biting her lip as she shook her head, “Thank you for telling me. Do you want to crash here tonight?”

“I would, but I have training in the morning,” Vic said, “I’ve already got an uber on the way. Good luck with her tonight.” 

“Grazie,” Carina said as Vic turned to go, “And Vic, thank you for bringing her home.” 

“It’s what family does,” Vic shrugged as she left. 

Carina smiled as she went back into the apartment, going over to the couch, finding Maya sitting there crying. 

“Oh, Bambina,” Carina said, wrapping her arms around her, “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya cried, “Carina, I don’t feel well.” 

“I’m sure you don’t,” Carina chucked, “Come on. Let’s get you into our bedroom and into some pajamas.” 

As they stood, Maya stumbled, Carina catching her. 

“Alright,” Carina said, “Come on.” 

“Carina,” Maya said, voice wobbly, “I really don’t feel good.” 

“Ok,” Carina said, half dragging Maya, “Just hang on.” 

They made it to the bathroom, Carina getting Maya in front of the toilet, grabbing a hair tie off the counter, pulling the blonde hair into a messy bun. 

“You doing alright?” Carina asked as Maya shook a little in front of the toilet. 

Just then, Maya leaned over the toilet, throwing up as Carina rubbed her back. 

“Alright,” Carina said, wrinkling her nose, “Get it out. You are going to be alright.” 

Maya was sick three more times before she leaned back, Carina quickly closing the toilet lid and flushing it. 

“Just sit for a minute,” Carina said as Maya started to move, “Let your stomach calm down.” 

The brunette handed her girlfriend a glass of water, blonde swishing a little, opening the toilet and spitting it out. 

“Sorry,” Maya mumbled, leaning against the wall. 

“It’s alright,” Carina said, “Are you ready to go to bed yet, or do you want to sit for a minute?” 

“Sit,” Maya said, “I’m not sure I’m done.” 

“Oh Bambina,” Carina said, sitting down next to her, Maya resting her head on Carina’s shoulder. 

About ten minutes later, Maya threw up two more times before her body finally seemed to have rid itself of all the alcohol it was going to. 

“I’m ready to go to bed,” Maya said after Carina handed her some mouth wash, knowing the blonde was not going to have the energy to brush her teeth. 

“Come on,” Carina said, helping Maya up and into the bedroom, sitting her on the bed before pulling off Maya’s shirt and bra, noticing an angry bruise in the shape of a hand on Maya’s arm.

She thought about asking about it but decided to wait until Maya was a little more sober. Carina helped her get into a t-shirt before helping her into bed. She then went into the kitchen, getting some water and aspirin for the hangover Maya was going to have when she woke up. She walked back into the bedroom, finding Maya still awake in bed. 

“You should sleep, Bambina,” Carina said, getting into bed with her. 

“I saw my dad,” Maya said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes, “He found me while I was running yesterday and then we worked this terrible shift and that’s why I drank so much, because I just want to forget seeing him, but I can’t.” 

“Oh, Bambina,” Carina said, wrapping her arms around Maya, “I am so sorry. You know that whatever he said to you is just him trying to manipulate you. None of it is true.” 

Maya just cried herself to sleep in Carina’s arms, the brunette just whispering to her softly. Once Maya was asleep, Carina also fell asleep, her girlfriend still safely in her arms. 

The next morning, Carina was the first one up which wasn’t surprising as it normally was considering how much Maya had had to drink the night before. 

Maya had moved out of Carina’s arms over the course of the night, the sleeve on her t-shirt having ridden up, revealing the handprint shaped bruise on her arm. The sight of it made Carina’s stomach turn, and she was going to bring up taking out a restraining order against Maya’s dad again. Carina took her phone, taking a picture of the mark, knowing that if Maya decided to go to the police, this would be helpful in getting the order. 

Carina then got up, going into the kitchen and starting a pot of strong coffee. She thought about making French toast because it was Maya’s favorite, but she knew the blonde was probably not going to be up to something that rich this morning. Instead, she opted for a piece of dry toast. 

She peaked her head back into the bedroom, seeing Maya moving a little. She filled two cups with coffee, grabbing the toast before going into the bedroom. 

“Close the door,” Maya moaned as Carina walked in. 

The brunette chuckled a little, gently closing the door before bringing the coffee over to the bed. 

“I feel like shit,” Maya said, burying her head under the covers. 

“I am sure you do,” Carina said, “You had a lot to drink last night.” 

“So stupid,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “Everything hurts, and I slept like crap.” 

“Take the aspirin on your nightstand,” Carina said, “And I have coffee if you want it. Or water.” 

Maya poked her head out, taking the pills before downing half the water. 

“No coffee,” Maya said, leaning her head on Carina’s shoulder, “My stomach is too upset still.” 

“I’m sorry Bambina,” Carina said, putting her arm around Maya, “I also have toast when you are ready.” 

“Shhhh,” Maya said, blindly batting at Carina’s face, “I don’t feel good.” 

Carina suppressed a laugh, kissing Maya’s temple. Maya ended up crashing again after about a half an hour, Carina grabbing her laptop to work on some charts. 

Shockingly, Maya slept until almost noon, waking up feeling almost human again. Carina set her laptop down as Maya stirred beside her. 

“What time is it?” Maya mumbled, blinking a few times, trying to decide if light was acceptable again or not. 

“It’s almost noon,” Carina said, gently rubbing her back, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Maya said, sitting up, “Still not great, but light and I are friends again.” 

“Good,” Carina smiled, leaning over and giving her a kiss, “Are you ready for some food?” 

“I think so,” Maya nodded, stretching a little, her body still achy, “Can we order pizza?” 

“Of course,” Carina said, grabbing her phone. 

Maya got up to use the bathroom while Carina ordered the pizza, the brunette smiling as she heard the shower turn on. She got up, changing the sheets on the bed because Maya had not exactly smelled the best last night. When Carina got back from putting the sheets in the washer, Maya was already dressed in clean pajamas. 

“You changed the sheets?” Maya asked, crawling back into bed. 

“You smelled bad,” Carina shrugged. Maya rolled her eyes, pulling the blankets up. 

Soon enough, the pizza arrived, Maya not wanting to get out of bed to eat it. They finished the food before Maya laid back down. 

“You alright Bambina?” Carina asked, noticing that something just seemed off about Maya, more than the hangover. 

“My dad grabbed me yesterday,” Maya said, lip starting to quiver a little. 

“I know,” Carina said, nodding. 

“How?” Maya asked, looking at Carina. 

“This,” Carina said, slowly pulling up Maya’s sleeve, “I saw it when I changed you into your pajamas last night.” 

Maya looked down, tears filling her eyes. 

“Bambina, I think you need to think about filing a restraining order,” Carina said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, “He went out of his way to find you in the park and he has now assaulted you twice.” 

“I know,” Maya said, tears rolling down her cheeks faster, “My mom has had one for six months. I just… I don’t know… I guess I still hoped we could somehow still have a relationship one day. God, saying it out loud makes me sound crazy. I’m crazy…”

“Hey,” Carina said, trying to pull her out of her spiral, “Hey. Calm down. You are not crazy. He is your papa. However you feel is ok. But, Bambina, what he did to you is not ok.” 

“I know,” Maya said, sobbing, “I know.” 

“Shhhh,” Carina said, just holding her, “It’s ok.” 

Maya cried for a long time before just lying in Carina’s arms, not saying anything. 

“I’ll go to the police tomorrow,” Maya said after a long while, “And I’ll file for a restraining order. Will you come with me?” 

“Of course,” Carina nodded, “Of course I will.” 

“Thank you,” Maya said, looking up at Carina with watery eyes, “For everything.” 

“You don’t need to thank me for this,” Carina said, hugging her close. 

“I’m sorry I got drunk last night instead of talking to you about it,” Maya said, “It was really stupid.” 

“A little,” Carina said, “But it’s ok.” 

“Can we stay in bed all day?” Maya asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“Of course,” Carina nodded, kissing her temple, “Whatever you need.”


	2. Drunk Carina

Carina was in a bad mood. Her dad had called earlier and said he was on his way to Seattle, no warning, no asking, just that he was in the airport and heading to Seattle and would arrive the next day. 

Also, she had a mom slip into a coma after suffering from a blood clot, a complication from her c-section, and Carina wasn’t sure she was going to make it. 

A piece of her research she had spent the past three months working on had ended up to be a complete dead end, meaning all the late nights and extra hours she had put in recently were basically for nothing. 

The icing on the cake was that Andrew was struggling again, and he voluntarily committed himself for a few days of inpatient treatment. 

She was so frustrated at everything and anxious as hell for her dad to be there. It was the first time he was coming since she started dating Maya over a year ago, and she knew he was going to be judgmental.

When she had gone to Italy six months ago, she had told him about Maya, and he had basically told her to get her head out of her ass, find herself a man to marry and stop embarrassing the family. He was slightly manic at the time, and she had gotten very good at ignoring him, but now, he was coming here and she was worried he was going to do something that would hurt Maya. 

Carina hadn’t told Maya the extent to which her father disapproved of their relationship, but she was pretty sure she was going to have to now, not a conversation she was looking forward to. 

Also, he did not support Andrew’s mental health journey, and she knew she was going to have to try to keep her father occupied because he was not on Andrew’s visitor list. 

She was sitting in her office, trying to focus on finishing up her charts, but her mind was all over the place. She groaned as she reread the same sentence for the fifth time, rubbing her hands over her face. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. 

“Hey,” Teddy said, coming in, “You alright?” 

“It has just been a long day,” Carina said, shaking her head, “And it is going to be a long week.”

“I heard Andrew got readmitted this morning,” Teddy said, frowning, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I am glad he did before he got as bad as he was. They will help him get some rest and get his medications back into the right balance. However, our papa is coming tomorrow, and that is going to be a challenge.” 

“Is that what set Andrew off?” Teddy asked. 

“No,” Carina sighed, “He did not tell us he was coming until today, meaning Andrea doesn’t even know. I will tell him when he is doing better.”

“Well, Amelia, Maggie, and I are going to hang out tonight,” Teddy said, “I was coming to if you wanted to join us.” 

“Sure,” Carina nodded, knowing from her texts that Maya was working late tonight, “I need to run home and change. Should I bring anything?” 

“Whatever you want to drink,” Teddy said, “Other than that, nothing.” 

“Sounds good,” Carina nodded, closing her computer, deciding her charts could be finished tomorrow, “Your place?”

“Yep,” Teddy nodded, “Owen has the kids tonight. See you in like forty minutes?” 

“Si,” Carina nodded, grabbing her bag. She headed home, changing into some more comfortable clothes, grabbing a few bottles of wine out of their wine rack. 

She wasn’t planning on drinking them all, but sharing was always welcomed on girls’ night so she brought extra. She thought about skipping it all together, of just going to the station and curling up in Maya’s bunk until her girlfriend was done working but decided against it, instead getting an Uber to Teddy’s. She arrived at her friend’s house, finding Maggie already there. 

“Amelia’s on her way,” Maggie said, “She was just waiting for Link to come home to stay with Scout.” 

Carina nodded, coming in. 

“Wow,” Teddy said as Carina pulled out the four bottles of wine, “You must be planning on having a very good time.” 

“They are to share,” Carina said, rolling her eyes at her friend. 

Soon enough, Amelia joined them, and the four doctors enjoyed their time together. Carina was trying to keep herself out of her head and just enjoy her time, pouring herself more and more wine. 

As she reached for the third bottle, Amelia gave her a look. 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” the neurosurgeon asked. 

“I am fine,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I am Italian remember? We drink lots of wine.” 

Amelia thought about fighting her but decided against it. They put on a movie, and Carina ended up drinking most of the third bottle of wine before falling asleep on the couch. 

“Do you want me to wake her up and take her home?” Amelia asked as their night ended, Winston coming to pick Maggie up. 

“Maya texted me about ten minutes ago,” Teddy said, “She just finished work and asked if Carina needed a ride home. She’ll be here any minute.”

“Carina is not going to feel very good when she wakes up,” Amelia said, shaking her head, “She went through three bottles by herself in the past four hours.” 

“I know,” Teddy said, “She’s got a lot going on. Her dad is coming tomorrow.” 

“Damn,” Amelia said, frowning. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Teddy let Maya in. 

“Thanks,” the blonde said, coming in from the rain that had just started, “Did you guys have a good night?” 

“Yeah,” Teddy said, guiding Maya into the living room, “Although, I’m not sure Carina is going to think so when she wakes up. She drank three bottles of wine on her own.” 

“Oh babe,” Maya said, sitting down next to Carina, rubbing her back a little. 

Just then, Carina’s eyes opened. 

“Hi,” Maya said softly, “Ready to go home?” 

“Sto per vomitare,” Carina said, hands flying over her mouth. 

“Bathroom?” Maya said, pulling Carina up. 

“First door on the right,” Teddy said as Maya helped Carina down the hall. 

They only made it as far as the sink before Carina was sick. 

“Alright,” Maya said as her girlfriend gagged, “It’s alright.” 

Once Carina was done, she sat her on the closed toilet, rinsing the sink as best as she could. 

“I am going to go get something from Teddy,” Maya said, “You gonna be ok for a minute?” 

Carina nodded as Maya left the bathroom. 

“Is she alright?” Teddy asked as Maya came out of the bathroom. 

“She will be,” Maya sighed, “Can I have a glass of water and something to clean your sink?” 

“I’ll take care of the sink,” Teddy said, going into the kitchen, “Just take her home.” 

“Thanks,” Maya nodded, going back into the bathroom. 

“Rinse your mouth,” Maya said, handing Carina the glass. 

Carina did as she was told, spitting into the sink. 

“Think you’re ready to go home?” Maya asked, rubbing Carina’s back. 

“Si,” the brunette said, standing up, wobbling immediately. 

“I’ve gotcha,” Maya said, holding Carina up, “Come on.”

“Sorry we let her get this drunk,” Teddy said.

“She’s the one who is probably going to be sorry in the morning,” Maya said, guiding Carina out of the house, “But she will be fine. Bye guys.” 

“Bye,” Amelia and Teddy called. Maya carefully got Carina into the car, buckling her in before they headed home. 

“Maya…” Carina moaned after about five minutes. 

“Carina, are you going to be sick?” Maya asked, looking for a spot to pull over. 

The brunette just leaned over, throwing up all over the floor of the car and her shirt. 

“Damn it,” Maya groaned, pulling over, getting out in the rain, and helping Carina out before she threw up twice more. 

“Sorry,” Carina said, tears running down her cheeks, “I didn’t…”

“It’s ok,” Maya said, shaking her head as she grabbed some paper towels, trying her best to clean the floor up, knowing she was going to have to take her car to be cleaned, “Let’s get back in the car.”

By this point, both of them were soaking wet, Carina shivering as Maya helped her back into the car. The blonde looked in her back seat, finding one of her water bottles with a wide mouth rolling around. 

“If you have to throw up again, use this,” the fire captain said, handing Carina the bottle, “Please?” 

The brunette nodded, and they started driving again, Maya cracking the back windows because it smelled so bad. They got back to their place without incident, Maya helping Carina upstairs. 

“Want to sleep,” the drunk woman said, trying to get in bed. 

“No way,” Maya said, “First, we both need a shower.” 

“No,” Carina groaned, “Just sleep.” 

“I know,” Maya said, “But you are a mess. Come on.” 

Carina nodded as tears ran down her cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” Maya asked as she turned the shower on. 

“I don’t know,” Carina said, tears still running down her face. 

“Alright,” Maya said, glad Carina had picked a shirt with a wide neckline today as she helped her undress, “You are going to be ok. Let’s just get you in the shower, and then you can sleep.”

Carina nodded as they got in the shower, Maya helping to wash her hair and body. 

“Andrew went back to inpatient treatment today,” Carina said as Maya turned off the water. 

“I know,” Maya said, handing her a towel, “You texted me and told me.” 

“My papa is going to be so mad,” Carina said, shivering a little. 

“Well, your dad isn’t here so it doesn’t matter,” Maya said, guiding Carina into the bedroom. 

“He’s coming,” Carina said as she pulled on a t-shirt, “He called today from the airport. He’ll be here tomorrow and he is going to be so mad that Andrea is in treatment.” 

“Wait, what?” Maya said, spinning around and looking at her girlfriend, “Your dad is coming? Coming here?” 

“Si,” Carina nodded, getting under the blankets, “Tomorrow evening.” 

“Oh, Car,” Maya said, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“He just called this evening,” Carina said, voice starting to shake, “And he was already at the airport and I can’t stop him from coming and now is such a bad time for him to come and…” 

“Hey,” Maya said, stopping the rambling that was rapidly becoming a panic attack, “Hey, it’s ok. Calm down. We will deal with it when he gets here. Just take a breath. I’m right here.” 

Carina ended up avoiding the panic attack, crying in Maya’s arms for a while. 

“Are you ready to sleep?” Maya asked after a while, running her fingers through Carina’s long, damp hair, “Car?”

Maya looked down, smiling when she saw Carina was already asleep in her arms. The blonde knew she needed to get something for Carina to take when she woke up in the morning, but the brunette was so snuggly in her arms that she decided to just wait. 

She had worked a double shift, and had gotten very little sleep but knowing Carina’s dad was coming made her anxious and kept her up with her mind running. She laid there, just holding Carina until the brunette moved out of her arms around 3 am. 

Maya then got up, grabbing some aspirin and a bottle of Gatorade that Carina liked along with a sleeve of crackers, putting them on her girlfriend’s nightstand before she climbed into bed, trying to get some rest. 

Unfortunately, she only got about thirty minutes of sleep before her body woke her up at her normal 5 am. She debated staying home and just staying in bed with Carina, but if she was going to be meeting the oldest Dr. Deluca later, she was going to need her anxiety to stay in check, and running was the best way to make that happen. She went for her run, a pretty long one, before picking up some strong Italian coffee and heading home. 

Carina was, no surprise, still out cold in bed, so Maya stretched and showered before slipping back into an oversized t-shirt and climbing back into bed. She didn’t normally like getting back in bed after she was up for the day, but she knew Carina hated waking up alone, and today, Maya was willing to do anything to make her girlfriend’s life easier. 

The blonde listened to some music in her headphones, drifting off to sleep for a little while herself before she felt movement in the bed next to her. 

“Hey,” Maya said softly as Carina’s eyes opened. 

“No,” Carina said, rubbing her eyes, “No. Shhhh.” 

“Take the meds on your nightstand,” Maya said, “And drink.” 

“I feel terrible,” Carina said, swallowing the pills, “Why did I drink so much?” 

Maya just chuckled softly as Carina moved closer to her. 

“Wait,” the brunette said, shooting upright suddenly, “My papa is coming today.” 

“That’s what you said,” Maya said, nodding, “But not until this evening?” 

“I can’t believe he’s coming,” Carina said, getting out of bed, starting to pace.

Maya could see she was still very wobbly on her feet and quickly got up, stopping the pacing. 

“Hey,” Maya said, “I’m right here.” 

Carina looked at her with her eyes full of tears, breath erratic. 

“Come on Car,” Maya said, guiding her to sit on the bed, “Just look at me.” 

Maya guided Carina through the breathing exercise that always worked her out of panic attacks, the Italian crying in her arms. 

“You alright?” Maya asked as she held Carina once the tears stopped. 

“My… everything hurts,” Carina said. 

“Come on,” Maya said, knowing the burst of energy the panic attack had brought was long gone, probably making her girlfriend feel worse. 

They got back into bed, Maya just holding Carina. 

“I need to get up,” Carina said, pushing out of her girlfriend’s arms, “I need to get ready for my dad.” 

“Car, no,” Maya said, “You rest. Sleep. I’ll take care of the apartment.” 

“I’m hungover, not sick,” Carina said, “I need to clean and get food to cook tonight and…” 

“Carina,” Maya said, “I can tell you don’t feel well. Please, just let me take care of things. You just rest. I will clean up, and we can take your dad out for dinner tonight. Please, Car? You are going to be even more miserable if you don’t rest.” 

“I just…” Carina started, but then stopped, the pounding in her head and churning in her stomach making her stop, “Fine… But can you just… never mind.” 

“What?” Maya asked, brushing a piece of hair off Carina’s face. 

“Can you just lay here with me for a little bit?” Carina asked, her anxiety still much higher than normal, making her feel even worse. 

“Of course,” Maya said, arms already moving around her girlfriend, “I will hold you as long as you need me to.” 

“Ti amo,” Carina said, snuggling closer to Maya. 

“I love you too,” Maya said, “Now, sleep, and don’t worry about anything.” 

Once Carina fell asleep, Maya got up, starting to clean the apartment. It was never messy, the blonde priding herself on a clean space, but they had both been working a ton the past two weeks so everything was dusty. 

She managed to get everything done in less than two hours, making sure the guest bedroom was clean, because she realized she had no idea if Carina’s dad was staying with them or not. She was hoping not, for both of their sakes, but she didn’t know. 

When she finished, she went back into the bedroom, Carina still sound asleep. However, it was close to 3 pm, and Maya wasn’t sure when Carina’s dad was coming so she decided to wake Carina up. 

“Babe,” Maya said gently, rubbing her back, “Come on. It’s time to get up.”

“Stanca,” Carina mumbled, and Maya had been with her long enough to know that meant she was tired. 

“I know,” Maya said, “But you didn’t tell me what time your dad was coming.” 

“My papa,” Carina said, eyes popping open, “What time is it?” 

“It’s almost 3,” Maya said, “When is he coming in?” 

“He said his flight landed at 4:30,” Carina said, rubbing her hands over her face, “So he will probably be through customs by 5:30.” 

“That gives us about an hour and a half before we need to leave,” Maya said, “Do you want me to get you something to eat?” 

“No,” Carina said, “I still don’t feel well. Could I have some water?” 

“Of course,” Maya nodded, going to get her a glass. 

When Maya got back, Carina was out of bed, shuffling through her closet to pick something out. 

“You look great in everything,” Maya said, handing her the water. 

“Maybe I should go pick him up alone,” Carina sighed, starting to pace. 

“I want to go with you,” Maya said, confused, “I don’t mind.” 

“He is going to be tired,” Carina said, biting her lip, “And that only makes his mania worse. Maybe I should just pick him up, and take him out to dinner, and then take him to his hotel. Maybe…”

“Hey,” Maya said, slowing Carina down, “What’s going on? Do you not want me to meet your dad? Are you worried I will do something wrong?” 

“Not you,” Carina said, tears filling her eyes, “Him. Last time I was in Italy, he made it very clear he does not approve of our relationship and does not want me to be with a woman and I am worried he is going to insult you and make you want to leave because who wants to be with someone who has crazy parents and…”

“Woah,” Maya said, cutting her off, “Hey, slow down. What are you talking about? I thought you said your dad didn’t care about our relationship.” 

“I lied,” Carina said, tears running down her face, “I lied because I was worried you would leave because of him and now he is going to be here and…”

“Hey,” Maya said, pulling her close, “Hey, no. I will not leave because of your dad. I know all about crazy dads, remember. We literally have to have a restraining order against mine.” 

“But you keep your dad out of your life because he hurts you,” Carina said, sobbing, “I am letting mine come here knowing full well he is probably going to do or say something that will hurt you. That’s not right.” 

“Car, he’s your dad,” Maya said, “You are the one who always tells me there is no right or wrong when it comes to how to deal with dads. I would be lying if I said that I was super excited for your dad to be here, but Babe, I will not leave you because of what he says. I know that what he says is not what you think. I can handle it, and you shouldn’t have to handle it alone. You were there for me when I went to court to get a restraining order against my dad which was hard for me, and I know this is hard for you. You don’t have to do it alone.” 

Carina just cried into Maya’s chest, clearly extremely overwhelmed. It took a good twenty minutes for her to calm down completely. 

“Sorry,” Carina said, wiping her eyes. 

“Don’t apologize,” Maya said, shaking her head, “For anything, except maybe for keeping what your dad said to you about us from me because you should not have had to carry that around alone. Carina, I love you, no matter what.” 

“I love you too,” Carina said, trying really hard to keep from crying again. 

“Now,” Maya said, “As much as I wish we could climb into bed, and I could just hold you for the rest of the day, we at least need to pick your dad up from the airport.” 

Carina nodded, both of them getting ready quickly. Carina’s face was pretty swollen form all the crying, but she managed to cover most of it with some makeup. Soon enough, they were heading out the door, Maya grabbing some Gatorade, seeing in Carina’s face she was still not totally back to normal. 

“Oh, we need to take your car,” Maya said, slightly kicking herself for not getting her car cleaned during the day. 

“Why?” Carina said, confused, not remembering the night before.

“Because someone threw up all over my front seat yesterday,” Maya said, giving Carina a look. 

“I did?” Carina said, horror filling her face, “Maya, I am so sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I’ll get it cleaned tomorrow. But we cannot take it tonight.” 

“Can you drive though?” Carina asked, “I still feel terrible. This is one of the worst hangovers I have had in a long time.” 

“Of course,” Maya said, grabbing the keys, handing Carina the drink, “Drink this. It might help.” 

“Grazie,” Carina said as they climbed in, “And thank you for everything.” 

“Of course, babe,” Maya said, “I love you… No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it was! What did you think? I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but I think I am happy with how it came out. As always, thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos, and if you have any prompts, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I have a drunk Carina chapter already in the works so hopefully I'll get that up in the next day or two.


End file.
